Bandagora Wiki
Welcome to my world Bandagora is the center of the role-playing (first edition AD&D) world Eustasia. The Wiki represents public knowledge (as opposed to truth), which in-game would typically be found in Encyclopedia Bandagora. About this wikia This is a role-playing wikia dedicated to the fantasy world of Eustasia, in particular the continent of Bandagora. If you don't know what role-playing means, you may consider Bandagora as a place of fiction, such as Tolkien's Middle Earth or Krynn, home of Dragonlance (I think that covers both ends of the quality spectrum of fantasy literature). Chances are that if you've found this site you're already a role-player. I think this place has most to offer if you're a "world-builder" looking for inspiration. You can try clicking a random page to see if you can find anything interesting. Feel free to start your own campaign in Bandagora, I'll be happy to supply you with additional details. Feel free to copy whatever you like. I play AD&D, but you don't have to. The setting is pretty 'classic', i.e. pseudo-European medieval spiced up with lots of magic, lots of gods and lots of heroes. What I've tried to do is to make the setting as "real" as possible. The maps, the encyclopedia, the timelines are all part of this. I consider Gary Gygax (creator of D&D and the Greyhawk setting) and Richard Snider (creator of the brilliant but flawed Powers & Perils game) my two chief sources of inspiration. If you're happy with your own AD&D campaign, you may be looking for some new spells, items, adventure ideas, or kits (not currently available) or whatever. If nothing else, you may want to look at some of my stuff on dragonsfoot. Basically, all this material was developed as a part of my DM'ing a group for some 35+ years. About the Role-Playing World We (me and my players) play by the AD&D core rules, and though we started out playing "straight" 1st Edition ("Gary Gygax") AD&D, the rules have been modified and added to many times over . If you are familiar with other AD&D settings, such as Greyhawk or Forgotten Realms, Bandagora is more or less the same, with a few differences. In the Bandagoran pantheon, there are 35 gods. There are no specifically elven or orcish gods, because in Bandagora, the same gods created the world no matter your creed. The common AD&D concept that each race, even culture, has its own set of gods must be based on the assumption that the gods are somehow a collective creation of the god's followers. Not so in Bandagora, but the gods may appear under different names and manifestations (aspects). It is important that gods are powerful, because I still want to have a 'classic' game world, the pseudo-middle ages kind. So the king lives in an oldfashioned castle. But one look at the spell list suggests that a powerful wizard could eavesdrop on, charm, control, kill, - you name it - the king and so take over the country. Any high-level character could do similar things. Not so in Bandagora, because the king spends a good chunk of money being on the good side of the deities, and they in turn use divine magic to protect the king and his castle. Getting Started If you want to familiarize yourself with my game world, I suggest you start by clicking Random Page a few times. That quickly gets boring, so then I would turn to the Crosswords page. Solving those should give you a rough outline. Then you can read the Ring Saga page, which is actually a very short version of a long stretch in my campaign. Then there are the works of Khalenden Philagish, but these are for advanced learners only... Contributing Ain't gonna happen, for I am a jealous god. What you can do is to suggest what to elaborate, new topics, and (sigh) point out mistakes, typos and omissions. Latest activity Category:Browse